Hidden Love
by AlesiaJ89
Summary: When Clary's father Luke Dies her mother marries Valentine.He has Son name Sebasian. He and Clary become close through the years of the abuse at the hands of Valentine, but as they get older they start to become attracted to each other. They start a secret relationship, but what happens when a certain Golden God moves in the neighborhood Clabastian and Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Shout out to My Beta ReadingIsForNerds. She is an amazing writer check out her page!**

 **u/7756174/ReadingIsForNerds**

 **Rated M for Mature**

Clabastian and Clace warning may contain abuse, Rape, curse words and will have sex scenes!I do not own these characters only the plot...this is my first fanfiction story hope you enjoy it. Read and comment. Thanks X

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoo**

Clary was 4 when her father Luke died. He was murdered on his way home from work on a late winter night. They never found his murderer. They said it was "just another robbery gone wrong" and he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The police said like it was meant to be comforting. Jocelyn cried every night until there were no more tears to shed. Luke's best friend, Valentine, was there for her to help comfort her and to help her with anything she needed. They grew so close after that, that a year later, she married him. He moved in with his son, Sebastian, who was 2 years older than Clary (Clary is 5 and Sebastian is 7). He looked just like Valentine with white blonde hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Clary looked like her mom with reddish-orange hair and big green eyes and pale skin.

Shortly after they moved in, Valentine become abusive to the kids. If they didn't listen or if they would talk back, he would take them to the basement and whip them on their backs until they bled. Sebastian always got most of the punishments. He was whipped almost every night. One night, Valentine whipped Sebastian so bad, he couldn't walk. He crawled from the basement, up the stairs and towards his room but only made to Clary's room. Clary found him and dragged him to her bedroom and cleaned and bandaged his whip marks the best she could. From that night on, Sebastian slept mainly in Clary's bed. But as they got older, Jocelyn made it clear it was not appropriate for them to sleep in the same bed anymore, so they now sleep in their own beds. They made a promise to each other that no matter what, they would never let anyone come between them. But sometimes promises are hard to keep especially, when you made one when you were just a kid.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **11 years later Clary is 16 and Sebastian is 18**

 ***Clary POV***

The sound of the alarm clock goes off and wakes Clary from a deep sleep. She groans and knocks her clock on the floor and falls out of bed with a loud thud . "Ow. It is going to be a bad day." she said to herself. Clary's door opens and her step brother Sebastian walks in looking around. "Clary are you okay? I heard something fall." Sebastian says and that's when Clary notices he is only wearing boxers briefs. He must have just gotten out of bed because his white blonde hair is all a mess. His toned pale skin with his hard 6 pack stomach was showing. He was beautiful…wait. What did I just think? No, he's your brother. Stop staring Clary. "Oh, umm...yeah. I just fell out of bed and I think I killed another clock." Clary said trying to keep her eyes from his body while trying to hide her red cheeks with her hair.

Sebastian was still there, standing in front of her, not saying anything. She finally looked up at him and he was staring at her with this weird look in his eyes. Clary looked down at herself and realized she was only wearing a tight tank top, with no bra and a pair of black lacy underwear. She gasped and quickly jumped back into bed and covered herself up. Her cheeks flushed redder than before.

"Um…O..Okay…um...sorry…" Sebastian finally says and then he realized he was only in his underwear. "OH SHIT..UM..SORRY .." Sebastian said as he backed up quickly out her door and closed it behind him.

'Well that was awkward.' Clary thought to herself. She gets out of bed and runs to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the first day back at school. She quickly showers and blow dries her hair and tries to find a cute outfit. She is determined to get a boyfriend this year. She is sick of every one of her friends having boyfriends and not her. I mean, she is 16 and has never had a boyfriend. She has to be the only girl in school who hasn't had a boyfriend.

She looks in her closet and pulls out a black top and matching skirt. The skirt goes to her knees but it is tight fitted so it shows off the curves of her hips and butt. The top has see through sleeves and the front was see through so you could see her cleavage. It seems like she finally got boobs over the summer and she now has a C cup and has an hour glass figure like her mother. The top shows off a little of her pale and flat tummy as well. She started to run everyday, starting at the beginning of summer and it has transformed her body. Now, she is toned and sexy. They were gone all summer on vacation with her mom. Ever since Valentine was arrested and imprisoned for abusing her and Sebastian, her mom has been spoiling them with anything and everything. She even bought them a new wardrobe using all of Val's money. She got everything that was Valentine's after the divorce. All of his money (and he had a lot), the house, his vacation house by the beach, and a cabin in the woods. They haven't seen any of their friends since they got back yesterday so they have no clue how good she looks now. Clary put on red pumps and her black leather jacket to complete her outfit and then she started her makeup. She put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss then decided to leave her hair down and put some stuff into it for frizz. She grabbed her bag and her sketch pad and went down stairs to the kitchen where her mom was cooking.

"Hey honey! I hope you're hungry…oh honey, you look amazing!" Jocelyn said.

"Thanks mom. You don't think it's too much for the first day of school?" Clary asked.

"No, honey. You look beautiful." Jocelyn said as she put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. Clary sat down and starting eating when Sebastian jumped in the set next to her and stole one of her pancakes and then stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey! Get your own, Bash!" Clary said shooting daggers at her step brother while he just grinned at her. She ate quickly and got up to put her plate in the sink when she heard Sebastian choking on his food. She looked back at him and he was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Jocelyn! Are you really going to let Clary go to school in that? Every guy in school is going to be hitting on her all day." Sebastian said while he was still staring at her.

"She looks beautiful and she is covering up more than what I see some of the girls wearing at that school of yours." Jocelyn said. "And hey, maybe she will find someone special this year. I met Clary's father when I was only 16." Jocelyn said with a little sadness.

"Okay…um...come on, Bash. We need to go before we are late. You are taking me today because there is no way I'm taking my bike when I'm wearing a skirt." Clary said as she grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Bye mom! See you later."

Clary got in Sebastian's car and sat next to him in the front seat. It only takes 15 minutes to get to school and when they made it there and parked, Clary got out of the car and walked with Sebastian to the front doors. Everyone's eyes were on Clary as they walked. She could hear guys whistling and Sebastian growled at each one of them. They walked to where their group of friends were to meet them. Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Julian, Emma, and Mark were all waiting for them.

"OMG, you look amazing Clary!" Isabelle screamed. The guys eyes popped out of their heads when they looked at her. "OMG, I missed you so much!" Izzy says and then hugs Clary.

"I missed you too. Where's my hug?" Mark said as he eyed Clary up and down with a smirk on his face. Mark has blonde hair, fair skin, an amazing body, and 2 different colored eyes which makes him unique. Mark, Jordan, and Sebastian are the hottest guys in school.

"I double that….wow." Jordan says winking at Clary. Jordan looks like freaking Zack Efron, only tanner.

Clary gives Mark a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then pulled back and winked at him. Mark just stands there staring at her while she walks over to Jordan and gives him a hug and Maia and the rest of the gang.

"Seriously guys. I'm standing right here. Stop checking out my sister." Sebastian growled at them and then the bell rang.

"Okay, whatever. Lets just go to class. The bell just rang and we are all going to be late." Clary says as her and the girls walk away.

 ***Sebastian POV***

He watches as Clary leaves to go to class, swaying her hips and leaving them all staring at her.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave." Mark says checking out Clary's butt as she walks away.

BAM! Sebastian punches Mark in the face. "What did I tell you before, Mark? She is off limits to you!" Sebastian growls at him. The only thing he sees is red. How dare Mark think that it's okay to check out his Clary?

"Okay man! Damn! You don't have to go all psycho! I mean, come on? Can you blame me? Your sister is hot, you know, and whether you like it or not, guys are going to look at her and flirt with her. You just need to get over it and stop with the whole 'psycho overprectvie brother' act. I mean, you act like a jealous boyfriend." Mark says and now Sebastian is really pissed. He is trying to cool down so he doesn't kill Mark. They just don't understand. He is totally in love with Clary, and has been for a while, but she is his step sister. They don't have the same blood but he knows nobody would understand. Especially their family.

He knows he will never feel for any other girl what he feels for Clary. She is his light. She's the reason for life. It's like his whole world revolves around her and she doesn't even know it. Without her, he would be left in the dark with nothing. She is in his every thought and in every dream and he doesn't know what to do about it. Should he just tell her how he feels? If he does, what if she doesn't feel the same way? He doesn't know what he would do. His heart would harden and he would have nothing left but darkness.

"Hey. Are we still meeting you at your house for band practice Bash? We haven't practiced that much all summer. It's not the same. Jordan tried, but he's not as good as you…no offense Jordan." Mark said to him.

"Yeah. Sounds good….just keep you hands off my sister and everything will be good." Sebastian says as he eyes Mark.

"Okay dude. Whatever." Mark says as he walks away to his class. "But if she wants my hands on her...well, how can I say no?" Mark says winking at Sebastian as he starts to run from him while Jordan is trying to hold back Sebastian from killing him right there in the hall.

"Come on dude. We have to get to class. He was just messing with you." Jordan says, pulling Sebastian to their class.

'Clary will be mine and no one else's. She belongs to me and I belong to her. Who else do we belong to but each other?' Sebastian thought to himself. Yes, he will do whatever it takes to make her love him and no one else. Sebastian had a wicked grin on his face just thinking about it as he walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school is finally over and Izzy and Maia have come back to my house to watch the guys practice. We are all in our pool house that is behind our house because Mom let us turn it into a hangout spot. It's where the guys always practice. We have a pool table, PS4, air hockey table, bar, and a big flat screen TV and when you walk outside, there is the pool and the hot tub. I'm sitting on the couch, drawing on my sketchpad while Izzy and Maia talk next to me as the guys warm up. The Mortal Instruments is what they call themselves. Sebastian is the singer and also occasionally plays the guitar. Mark and Simon play the guitar, Jordan plays the drums and Alec is on the bass. They are actually a really good rock band.

 ****Vermilion By Slipknot**  
 **She seems dressed in all the rings**  
 **Of past fatalities**  
 **So fragile yet so devious**  
 **She continues to see it**  
 **Climatic hands that press**  
 **Her temples and my chest**  
 **Enter the night that she came home**  
 **Forever****

Clary had the feeling like someone was watching her so she looks up from her drawing and her eyes meet with Sebastian's black ones. He is staring right at her while he sings.

 ****Oh (she's the only one that makes me sad)**  
 **She is everything and more**  
 **The solemn hypnotic**  
 **My dahlia, bathed in possession**  
 **She is home to me**  
 **I get nervous, perversed when I see her it's worse**  
 **But the stress is astounding**  
 **It's now or never she's coming home**  
 **Forever****

Clary's eyes are locked on Sebastian's. It feels like she is being pulled into a dark pit of his black eyes and she is frozen in place.

 ****Oh (she's the only one that makes me sad)(she's coming alive, she's coming alive)**  
 **Hard to say what caught my attention**  
 **Vixen crazy, aphid attraction**  
 **Carve my name in my face, to recognize**  
 **Such a pheromone cult to terrorize**  
 **I won't let this build up inside of me**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **I'm a slave, and I am a master**  
 **No restraints and, unchecked collectors**  
 **I exist through my need, to self-oblige**  
 **She is something in me, that I despise**  
 **I won't let this build up inside of me**  
 **SHE ISN'T REAL!**  
 **I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!**  
 **SHE ISN'T REAL!**  
 **I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!****

The song ends and Clary can finally move. 'That was weird.' she thought to herself. She looks back to him and can't help but stare at her step brother. He was sweaty and she could see his chest through his white shirt. With his white blonde hair the way it was stuck to his sweaty forehead, she couldn't help but think he reminded her of the rocker Billy Idol when he was young. Only Sebastian has more muscles and is really toned. 'God he looks so hot holding that guitar.' she thought to herself. 'Dammit. Stop it Clary! He is your step brother. Your very hot and very sexy step brother..Dammit! Look at Mark. Look at Mark; not Sebastian.' Clary thought to herself so she she finally tore her eyes from Bash and watched Mark play his guitar.

"Damn, Mark looks sexy." Clary says out loud.

"Yeah, he needs to play with nothing but the guitar on…if you know what I mean." Izzy says with a wink.

"God, Izzy. Is that all you think about?" Clary says.

"Yes. That and shopping and clothes." Izzy replies.

"You know, you should go for it. You need to finally lose you v-card and Mark is great in bed, from what I hear. You should totally sleep with him." Izzy says.

"Izzy, shhhh." Clary says looking at the guys, making sure they didn't hear her.

"I'm just saying. He is so into you. Just go for it. Your brother doesn't have to know." Izzy says.

Clary looks back at Mark and he notices she was staring at him and he winks at her. Clary blushes and looks back at her brother and he has this look that flashes in his eyes as their eyes meet. It looks like anger and jealousy but she must be imagining it.

 ****"Flesh by Simon Curtis**  
 **This is not the way into my heart**  
 **Into my head**  
 **Into my brain**  
 **Into none of the above**  
 **This is just my way of unleashing**  
 **The feelings deep inside of me**  
 **This spark of black that I seem to love**  
 **We can get a little crazy just for fun**  
 **Just for fun**  
 **Don't even try to hold it back**  
 **Just let go**  
 **Tie me up and take me over**  
 **Till you're done**  
 **Till I'm done**  
 **You've got me fiendin'**  
 **And I'm ready to blow****

Clary finally looks back at her step brother and he is still staring at her while he sings.

 ****Push up to my body**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Get undressed**  
 **Taste the flesh**  
 **Bite into me harder**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Pass the test**  
 **Taste the flesh**  
 **Hold me up against the wall**  
 **Give it till I beg**  
 **Give me some more**  
 **Make me bleed I like it R▲**  
 **Like it R▲ R▲ R▲**  
 **Push up to my body**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Hold my hands above my head**  
 **And push my face into the bed**  
 **Cause I'm a screamer baby**  
 **Make me a mute**  
 **You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse**  
 **Beat beat beat beat**  
 **It's like a trigger**  
 **Get me ready to shoot**  
 **Wanna wrestle with me baby**  
 **Here's a sneak**  
 **Little peek**  
 **You can dominate the game**  
 **Cause I'm tough**  
 **I don't play around that often**  
 **When I do**  
 **I'm a freak**  
 **So you'd better believe**  
 **I like it rough****

Sebastian winks at her while he licks his lips. 'Okay, what is that about?' she thought to herself.

 ****Push up to my body**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Get undressed**  
 **Taste the flesh**  
 **Bite into me harder**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Pass the test**  
 **Taste the flesh**  
 **Hold me up against the wall**  
 **Give it till I beg**  
 **Give me some more**  
 **Make me bleed I like it R▲**  
 **Like it R▲ R▲ R▲**  
 **Push up to my body**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Hold me down**  
 **And make me scream**  
 **Lay me on the floor**  
 **Turn me on**  
 **And take me out**  
 **Make me beg for more**  
 **Push up to my body**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Get undressed**  
 **Taste the flesh**  
 **Bite into me harder**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh**  
 **Pass the test**  
 **Taste the flesh**  
 **Hold me up against the wall**  
 **Give it till I beg**  
 **Give me some more**  
 **Make me bleed I like it R▲**  
 **Like it R▲ R▲ R▲**  
 **Push up to my body**  
 **Sink your teeth into my**  
 **Flesh X3****

Clary and Sebastian were making eye contact most of the song and Clary couldn't help but get really turned on. It felt like he was singing to her, making her want him so badly. It was hot. He is sweating and his white shirt is stuck to him and you can see the outlines of his perfect abs. Clary was biting her lip just thinking about what it would be like to lick those abs and to have his body on her. To have his hands touching her. "I really need to have sex. I'm too sexually frustrated." she said to herself. The band was done playing and now we were all going to drink and have fun.

"Okay, lets play truth or dare." Izzy says. "You all know the rules. If you don't do the dare or don't want to tell the truth, take a piece of clothing off." Everyone gets in a circle while I am sitting in between Izzy and Sebastian.

"Okay, so I'll go first." Izzy says. "Clary. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clary says.

"I dare you to make out with Mark for 3 minutes." Izzy says smiling and then winks at her.

"Fine." Clary says and stands up but Sebastian grabs her hand.

"Oh hell no you are not making out with him!" Sebastian says.

"Stop trying to act like my dad! It's just a kiss, nothing more. GOD, loosen up. You have made out with too many girls to count." Clary says staring daggers at Sebastian. She snatches her hand from him and walks over to Mark then sits on his lap and smashes her lips to his. Their mouths move together hard and slow at first. Their tongues battling each other, tasting every part of their mouths. This kiss gets more heated as Mark bites her lower lip, causing her to moan. She starts moving her hips and grinding on him, making Mark moan in her mouth. Clary puts her hand in his shirt and starts feeling his hard muscles and getting more turned on. Someone suddenly pulls her off of him and throws her on the floor. She looks up to see what just happened and that's when she sees Sebastian on top of Mark, punching him over and over again. Jordan and Alec jump up and pull him off of Mark.

"What in the hell, Bash? Dude, calm down!" Jordan says.

"I'm not going to calm down. Not until I kill him!" Sebastian yells as he tries to break free of their hold on him.

"Come on! They were just kissing. Just chill." Alec says.

"They were not just kissing. They were having sex with clothes on right in front of me." Sebastian screams looking murderous.

Clary walks over to Mark to check on him. He is passed out and his nose is bleeding. His eye is swollen and his lip is split as well. She puts her hand on his face.

"Don't you fucking touch him! Get away from him Clary!" Sebastian screams, making her jump and take her hand away from Mark. She stands up and turns around and walks over to Sebastian.

"What the hell Bash? What right to do you have to act like that? You beat him up just because I was kissing him. I kissed him. I was humping him, not the other way around. And so what? I'm a big girl. I can do what I want and who ever I want. You screw anything with breasts but I can't even kiss someone! WELL SCREW YOU!" Clary screams right in Sebastian's face and he looks shocked. She's never screamed at him like that and all his anger was soon gone and was replaced with hurt.

"Okay. Everyone just needs to calm down." Alec says. "I think it's best if we all just go home."

Jordan and Alec let go of Sebastian and go to help Mark who is starting to wake up. Everyone left and Clary and Sebastian went inside the house. Neither of them said a word to the other. Clary walks upstairs and is at her door. Sebastian is behind her and Clary turns around and looks at him.

"What is your problem? Why are you acting so weird? Why can't I kiss or date someone when you do?" Clary yells with tears in her eyes but she refuses to let them out.

Sebastian walks in front of her and looks her in the eyes. "Because nobody is good enough for you." Sebastian says.

"What? Are you serious? I think you should let me decide that. I mean, it's not like you have the best taste. Just look at all the sluts you've dated. All the girls hearts you've broken but yet you're worried about me?" Clary says to him.

"But none of them mattered to me. Not one of them. You are the only thing in this world that I care about. I love you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want other people touching you or owning you or hurting you." Sebastian says. "I want you to belong to me because I belong to you."

Clary was looking in his eyes and she was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Sebastian pushes her into the wall. His whole body is pressed up against hers and then he smashes his lips against hers.

 **Author's Note Again I want to thank my Beta*ReadingIsForNerds***


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for Mature - Warning Sex scene**

Sebastian pushes her into the wall. His whole body is pressed up against her and he smashes his lips against hers. Clary gasps, shocked at first but then her mouth starts to react to his lips. Their lips move hard against each other. She lets his tongue explore her mouth and it swirls around her own tongue and then he bites her lip causing her to moan. He breaks the kiss and starts to nibble on her ear, making her shiver.

"I want you." Clary says to him.

Sebastian smashes his lips into hers again but this time, it is with more hunger and desperation. "You have…no idea….how many times….. I've dreamed of you….. saying those exact words to me." he says between kisses. He pushes his body harder into her, grinding into her hips, causing them both to moan. They kiss for what seems like hours but only minutes had passed. Sebastian breaks the kiss and moves to her neck where he starts to suck and nibble on it, causing her to moan again. Sebastian growls and grinds his hips harder into her, making Clary moan even more. She can feel herself getting wetter by the second. She can't think straight anymore. In the back of her mind she knows it's wrong to love this and to want him, but a bigger voice is saying "Who cares? He feels so good and he's so fucking hot."

Clary starts to grind herself on his erection she now feels in his pants and he moans and claims her lips again. She wraps both of her legs around his waist and Sebastian puts both of his hands on her butt to support her while he carries her to his room and lays her on his bed. Clary pulls his shirt over his head and then looks at his hard pale chest and runs her hands down his hard abs. She has been wanting to do that for too long.

She bites her bottom lip and looks up at him. Her green eyes meet his black ones that somehow look like they have gotten even blacker with lust. He rips open the front her dress to reveal her black lace bra and then pulls the rest of her dress off of her body and throws it across the room. He looks at her while she is only wearing her lacy bra and black lace thong and he growls in appreciation. He then rips his pants off and throws them across the room leaving him in only his black boxer briefs. Sebastian jumps on top of her and places himself in between her legs. He bends down and starts to trail kisses from her stomach all the way up to her neck and jaw and then finally her lips. One of his arms is propped on the bed so he won't crush her while the other free hand is roaming her body, feeling every part of her as he grinds his erection into her. His hands start to unclip her bra and Clary stiffens, making Sebastian break the kiss to meet her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking worried.

"It's just...I've never...you know." she says looking down and trying to hide her face in her hair. Sebastian takes his hand and puts it under her chin and lifts up her face so their eyes meet.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." he says brushing his thumb lightly against her cheek.

"But I want to. I want you." Clary says in a seductive voice." I'm just afraid. I don't know what to do. What if I'm not good? I know you've been with a lot of girls."

Sebastian puts his finger on her mouth to get her to stop talking. "Clary, I love that I'm going to be your first and that nobody but me has ever touched you...or will ever get the chance to touch you. I will teach you everything. You could never not be good at sex. I have a feeling you will be amazing at it like you are at everything else. And yes, I have been with many girls, but none of them ever meant anything to me. Like I said before, it was only sex. But when we make love, it will be my first time making love. It will not be just sex for me. It will be our bodies, our hearts, and our souls becoming one. Making our bodies as close as possible." Sebastian says this in a husky sexy voice that makes Clary grab him and start to kiss him.

He then goes to undo her bra again and this time, she doesn't stop him. He pulls it off and breaks the kiss and looks down at her perky breasts. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." Sebastian says as he starts sucking on one her pink nipples, causing her to moan and arch her back while his other hand starts playing with her other breast. He trails kisses down her stomach and to her thighs. He kisses up the length of them till he gets to her thong. He then looks up at her and his face is so close to her pussy, she can feel his hot breath on it. Their eyes lock and then he pulls her thong down with his teeth and throws it off of his bed. His lips move back up her thighs until he gets to her pussy where he slowly licks her folds, causing her to moan. He starts to lick and suck her clit while she arches her back up and moans. Her hands move down and grab his hair where she pulls it a little.

"Ohh…Yeahhh…That feelllss soooo…goood" she moans.

He then pushes one finger inside of her and thrusts it in and out, causing her to moan even louder. He then adds another finger and thrusts it in and out, making her jump a little and cry out in pleasure. He eats her out for a while until she is almost ready to cum and then stops suddenly and starts to kiss up her body. His kisses get higher and higher until their lips meet and she tastes herself in his mouth. She takes her hands and reaches to his boxers to try to pull them down. He breaks the kiss and sits up and takes them off quicker than she thought was possible and it makes his cock spring free when he pulls them past it. He throws his boxers away and Clary bites her lip as she stares down at his large hard cock. He crawls back on the bed and on top of her. Sebastian spreads her legs and takes the head of his cock and rubs it between her legs, making her moan loud with desire.

"Okay. This is going to hurt. I promise I will be gentle...well only the first time so you can get used to my cock inside of you." Sebastian says in a husky sexy voice. He then slowly enters her until he is all the way inside of her and stays still until she gets used to it. She has tears going down her cheeks while her eyes are closed. He starts to slowly move in and out of her until she starts to moan. He then picks up speed, making her moan louder.

"You're so fucking tight. You feel so amazing on my cock." he says in her ear as he nibbles on it. He starts to thrust harder while grunting and growling like an animal. Clary is moaning so incredibly loud while she claws his back and he moans in response.

"OH! I'm going to cum!" Clary screams as Sebastian starts to roll his hips hard in a circling motion. He can feel her walls start to clamp on him as she cums; her legs shaking uncontrollably. "Ohhh goddd ,Sebastian." she moans out, making Sebastian's breathing harder and making him grunt.

"Clary!" Sebastian moans her name as he cums inside of her.

He collapses on top of her and they stay like that until they catch their breath and their heart rates go back down to a normal rhythm. Sebastian moves to lay next to her and then pulls her to him and covers them both with his black silk sheets. He kisses her head as she starts to feel sleep coming over her. Just before she is taken by the darkness, she hears Sebastian whisper, **"You belong to me now, sister mine."**

 **Author's note**

 **Read and review thanks**

 **I give a shout out to my Beta ReadingIsForNerds Thanks for being Awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary slowly starts to wake up and feels something hot and heavy on her chest. She slowly opens her eyes and realizes she is not in her room and instead, is in Sebastian's. She looks down and realizes she naked and Sebastian's head is in her breasts while his arms are wrapped around her torso. 'OMG, it wasn't a dream.' she thinks to herself. 'I'm not a virgin anymore.' and she smiles as she tells herself that. She looks at the clock on his bedside table and it reads 5:00 am. She slowly tries to move off the bed, trying hard not to wake him. His grip tightens on her, preventing her from leaving his bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says to her.

She looks down and her green eyes meet his black ones. "I have to go to my room before mom finds us like this." she replies to him.

"Stay. She never checks on us." he says nuzzling his face in her breasts.

"I have to get to up anyway. I have to run, shower, and get ready for school." she tells him.

"Oh come on..we can skip school." he says kissing up her breasts and to her neck. "We can stay home in bed all day." he says as he is kissing and nibbling the length of her neck.

"It's only the second day. No way am I missing school." she says playing with his hair.

"Oh come on. Just think of all the things I can do to you for 8 hours." he says grinding his very alert cock against her leg.

"Mom is here. Remember?" she tells him.

"We can be quiet." he whispers as he continues to grind his hips into hers.

"I don't feel comfortable doing it when she's here." she says while trying to hold in a moan.

"Fine. Then we will wait and stay home." he says.

"No, Sebastian. Did you forget that Mom is going to be here until lunch?" she asks him.

"Damn..I forgot." he says with a huff and rolls off of her.

"But she won't be back until late tonight…..which means we have hours after school to ourselves." she says seductively while turning her body so they are facing each other.

"I don't know if I can wait till after school." he says trailing his hand up the curve of her body.

"Mmm…well maybe we can meet somewhere at school?" she offers.

"Really? You'll have sex with me at school?" he says sounding surprised.

"Mmm. Yeah. It will be so hot." she says while biting her bottom lip.

"God, I love you." he says as he kisses her. His hands move down her back and squeeze her ass.

"Okay. I have to get up now." she says pulling away from him.

"Can't you stay in bed for just a little while longer? I promise I will behave. I just want to feel your naked body on mine." he says to her.

"I have to run. How else am I going to stay in shape?" she says getting up from the bed.

"Oh, I can think of some workouts we can do." he says biting his lip and staring at her naked body.

"Later okay? I promise." she says and leans over and kisses him. She grabs his shirt off of the floor and throws it on and quietly runs to her room. She changes into her sports bra and spandex sport shorts and then slips on her Nike running shoes. She grabs her IPhone and runs out of her room and then out the front door. Clary puts her earphones in her ears and turns on Pandora. She stretches for a minute in her front yard and then takes off down the running path that goes through her neighborhood.

 ***I Just Wanna Run by the Downtown Fiction***

 **I just wanna run, hide it away**  
 **Run because they're chasing me down**  
 **I just wanna run, throw it away**  
 **Run before they're finding me out**  
 **I just wanna run**  
 **I just wanna run**  
 **I'm out here all alone**  
 **I try to call your house**  
 **Can't reach you on the phone**  
 **I'll gather up the nerve**  
 **I'm packing up my bag**  
 **It's more than you deserve**  
 **Don't treat me like a drag**  
 **I'm feelin' like I keep on talking**  
 **I'm repeating myself,**  
 **My words lost all meaning**  
 **I keep talking**  
 **I repeat myself**  
 **I just wanna run, hide it away**  
 **Run because they're chasing me down**  
 **I just wanna run, throw it away**  
 **Run before they're finding me out**  
 **I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)**  
 **I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)**  
 **Like a game of chess**  
 **I predict your move**  
 **I think I know you better**  
 **Better than you do**  
 **I'm sick of feeling cheap**  
 **Cheated and abused**  
 **Sick of losing sleep**  
 **Thinking about you**  
 **I'm feelin' like I keep on talking**  
 **I'm repeating myself,**  
 **My words lost all meaning**  
 **I keep talking**  
 **I repeat myself**  
 **I just wanna run, hide it away**  
 **Run because they're chasing me down**  
 **I just wanna run, throw it away**  
 **Run before they're finding me out**  
 **I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)**  
 **I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away**  
 **I just wanna run, hide it away**  
 **Run because they're chasing me down**  
 **I just wanna run, throw it away**  
 **Run before they're finding me out, out**  
 **I just wanna run**  
 **I just wanna run, hide it away**  
 **Run because they're chasing me down**  
 **I just wanna run, throw it away**  
 **Run before they're finding me out**  
 **I just wanna run (Hey, hey, hey, hey,...)**  
 **I just wanna run (won't find me out, won't find me out)**  
 **I just wanna run**

Clary runs for an hour and when she finally gets back, it's 6:30 am. She walks into the kitchen to get some water and sees that her mom is already in the kitchen making coffee. She then notices Sebastian is at the table eating cereal.

"Hey honey. Did you have a nice run?" her moms asks her.

"Yeah. It was great." she replies.

Sebastian looks up from his cereal, finally noticing her. His eyes go wide as they look her up and down her sweaty body and he bites his lip. Clary grabs a water bottle out of the refrigerator and when she turns and walks past Sebastian, she winks at him. "I'm going to go shower and get ready now." she says to her mom.

Clary goes to her bathroom and strips off her clothes and gets in the shower. She lets the hot water run over her body and relax her muscles. She squeezes her strawberry scented body wash on her loufa and scrubs her body. Clary jumps when she feels arms wrap around her body. "It's just me." Sebastian laughs into her ear.

"You scared me. What are you doing? I thought we decided to wait and meet at school?" she says.

"I know...but when I saw you all hot, sweaty, and wearing that outfit, I just had to come help you wash." he says running his hands up and down her body.

"Fine. But we are only showering right now." Clary says firmly. She hands him the sponge with the body wash already on it and he lathers her body all over, covering her with soap. He throws the sponge down and uses his hands to rub the suds all over her body. He then grabs her breasts making a moan escape her lips. He takes the head of the shower down and rinses the soap off of her body. Sebastian then takes the shampoo and massages it in her hair and rinses it out and takes the conditioner and does the same thing.

"Now you wash me." he says lowly to her.

"Okay, but you do realize that you are going to smell like me." she says to him.

"Good. I love the way you smell." He says and kisses her.

She picks up the sponge and puts her strawberry body wash on it and rubs it all over his hard body. She massages the bubbles on his hard chest, down his abs to his V-line and then to his huge hard cock. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and he's biting his lip while looking down at her. She drops the sponge and grabs a hold of his cock in one hand while the other one roams up his his abs. She pumps his cock up and down in her hand.

"Hey…no teasing." he says and throws his head back and moans when she pumps him harder.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." she says biting her lip. Clary lets go of his cock and grabs her shampoo and puts it in his hair. She takes the shower head and massages it in his hair and washes him off. They turn off the water and get out and then dry off. "You should go to your room and get ready." she says as she wraps the towel around herself.

"Okay." he says as he wraps the towel around his waist. He gives her a quick kiss and then goes to his room. Clary dries her hair, puts on her makeup, puts on a red thong and a matching bra and then walks to her closet to get her an outfit. She picks out a green dress that buttons up in front and flows at the bottom and is pretty short. She puts it on leaving some of the buttons open to show off her cleavage. Clary wraps a red waist belt around her torso and slides on red heals. She look in the mirror to check herself and is happy when she sees how hot she looks. Clary walks down the stairs and notices her mom isn't there anymore and grabs a banana to eat from the counter. Sebastian walks down the stairs and pours himself some orange juice. He looks up at her as she starts to put the banana in her mouth slowly.

"Oh, come on! You're doing that on purpose." he groans.

"Doing what?" she asks innocently and she starts sucking on the banana and pulling it in and out of her mouth while looking right in his eyes.

"OMG, stop! I finally got rid of my boner...and now I have another one. Dammit." he whispers to her.

"Okay…fine. I'll stop." she says smirking at him and takes a bite of it.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asks with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Yeah…why? Don't you like it?" she asks and twirls around.

"But…it's so short…and…oh, come on! At least button it up." he says to her and looks to her chest.

"Oh come on. You know I look hot." she says back to him.

"Yeah, but I don't want every guy at school checking you out." he says sounding pissed off.

She walks over to him and raises herself on the tips of her toes and whispers in his ear. "I'm wearing this for you, and you only." she says seductively and then pulls back to look at him and gives him a wink and a quick kiss. "Now come on or we will be late." she says and walks out the door and to the car.

As they are driving to school, the radio is blaring and Clary is singing along.

 ***Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects***

 **I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
 **(Dirty little secret)**  
 **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**  
 **(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**  
 **My dirty little secret**  
 **Who has to know**  
 **When we live such fragile lives**  
 **It's the best way we survive**  
 **I go around a time or two**  
 **Just to waste my time with you**  
 **Tell me all that you've thrown away**  
 **Find out games you don't wanna play**  
 **You are the only one that needs to know**  
 **I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
 **(Dirty little secret)**  
 **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**  
 **(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**  
 **My dirty little secret**  
 **Who has to know**  
 **The way she feels inside (inside)**  
 **Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**  
 **These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)**  
 **And all I've tried to hide**  
 **It's eating me apart**  
 **Trace this life out**  
 **I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

They finally get to school and Sebastian parks. He turns off the car but neither one of them gets out. Clary turns to Sebastian who is staring out the window to where their friends are waiting for them. "What's the matter?" she asks him softly.

"I was just thinking. Are we going to tell them about us?" he says and turns from the window to look at her.

"I don't know….I mean, what are we anyway? You're my brother and that's what everyone sees you as." she says.

"Well, I told you yesterday what I wanted. I told you that I wanted to be with you. To be yours and for you to be mine." he says back to her.

"I know but….I don't think they would understand. I know we are not related by blood, but still. The whole school would give us so much crap." she replies.

"Well I don't care what they think." he says now not looking at her.

"Yeah, but this is your last year. I still have 2 more years left in this hell." she says back to him.

"So what are you saying? You don't want this? You don't want us because you care to much what everyone thinks?" he says with hurt in his voice.

"No. I'm not saying that. I just think maybe we can keep us a secret for now." she says quietly.

"So you're saying you want to be with me, but only if nobody else knows about us because you're ashamed of being with me?" he says sounding angry now.

"No! That's not it at all!" she says as her voice rises a little.

"Then what is it? Because it seems to me that you just want me to be your dirty little secret. Right? Just there when you want to have sex." he says sounding pissed off with his voice tense.

"What? No! That was just a song." she says

"Yeah, whatever." he mutters under his breath as he looks away from her.

"Bash…look at me." she says and he looks at her. "You're more to me than sex, okay? But what if mom found out? Say we tell our friends and then they tell the whole school. It's going to get back to Mom. When it does, she will flip out. She will send me to an all girls school far away or something. I'm not 18 yet. This is your last year here. You will be going to college and I will still have 2 years left of school here. What's going to happen then?" she says.

"I never thought about that." he states quietly. "Okay. We can keep us a secret but only under some conditions." he says.

"Conditions? Really?" she says.

"One: We don't date anyone else. Two: We don't flirt with anyone else. Three: No more damn truth or dare games. Four: We find time at school to be with each other because I can't go that long without kissing you or touching you. Five: We go out of town on real dates so we don't have to pretend we aren't together." he finishes and then waits for her response.

"Okay, I have no objections to those conditions." she says.

"Good. Come on secret girlfriend. We are going to be late." he says with a wink as he gets out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a update**

 **Author's Note**

 **I was letting you guys know this story is going under maintenance. I got a awesome Beta** **ReadingIsForNerds** **!** **She is helping me rewriting my stories. Starting with this one. I'm just really fixing the grammar and stuff.** I **will post a new chapter for this story once we are finished. I already have new chapter written but going to wait to post once I fix everything. Thanks so much for your patience and I will write 2 new chapters for this story once finished to makeup for how long I've have took. I will sill post a new chapter for the other stories until I start rewriting them also.**

 **Thanks so much Love you guys XOXO's**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

They get to their friends right when the bell rings. The group of friends separate and walk to class but not before Clary and Sebastian took one last longing look at each other. Classes go by in a blur for Clary because she can't stop thinking about last night. Sebastian's perfectly toned body and the way it felt on her skin. His perfect lips all over her body. The way his tongue felt in between her legs. She was brought out of her thoughts when Izzy snaps her fingers in her face.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Izzy asked as they walked out of class.

"What? I'm sorry. I was daydreaming." Clary said.

"I was saying that the guy, Jace, I was telling you about moved into the guest house last night. He's going to be the assistant coach and he is smoking hot." Izzy said as she smiled excitedly.

"Yep." Clary said in acknowledgment with no flicker of emotion.

"You know, you've been like a zombie all day. What's up?" Izzy asked as they went to their lockers before lunch.

"Nothing is wrong Iz, I just….was thinking about something." Clary said.

"Oh really? So what, or should I said who, were you thinking about?" Izzy said with a smirk.

"Nobody…okay? It's just everything that happened yesterday." Clary said.

"Oh yeah! It was crazy. I can't believe Bash kicked Mark's ass. It was actually really hot." Izzy said fanning herself.

"Whatever." Clary said annoyed with her best friend. She knew Izzy has had a thing for Bash for a while but it never bothered her before now. Clary slammed her locker hard, making Izzy jump and then she stormed off to the cafeteria.

Clary didn't bother waiting for Izzy before she got her food and went outside with her sketch book. She found a spot under a tree that had a great view of the city and sat down in the shade. She started eating her sandwich with one hand as she drew the tall buildings of the New York skyline with the other. She got lost in her drawings and didn't notice when someone sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" a deep voice asks. Clary looked up and saw Sebastian had sat on the grass next to her.

"I just wanted some air and so I decided to sit out here. You know Izzy hates grass...or anything outside really." Clary laughed. "Why did you need air? Are you feeling okay?" Sebastian asked with concern. He put a hand up to her forehead to check and make sure she didn't have a temp.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Clary said and smiled at him.

"God, I want to kiss you so bad." Sebastian said while he grabbed a piece of her hair and played with it.

"Oh really? Because I was thinking the same thing." Clary said seductively and she bit her lip to drive him crazy.

"I've got to have you now...or I'll go crazy." Sebastian groaned.

"Well, I'm done eating. Meet me behind the bleachers by the football field. I'll be in the snack concession stand waiting for you." she said and winked at him as she walked off, swinging her hips. (we had a snack stand by our football field where people hooked up at my old school. We called it the Snack Shack LOL)

She walked to the small wooden snack concession building that she knew they always forgot to lock up and went inside to wait for Sebastian. She looked around for something to drink to get the taste of her lunch out of her mouth but only found a pack of gum and took a piece of it. She unbuttoned the front of her dress to reveal more of her cleavage and feeling bold, she slid off her panties.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in. He looked down at her exposed cleavage and his jaw dropped. Clary lifted her dress up slowly, raking her fingers on her legs, to show him she wasn't wearing any underwear. She heard him moan and looked down and saw that he was already hard and ready to go. He pinned her to the wall while his mouth moved hard on hers. He grabbed the back of her thighs to lift her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her with such urgency. It was almost like he was a starved man and her lips and tongue were the food he had gone without. She undid his pants and he pulled them down along with his boxers which were now were at his ankles. He rubbed his rock hard cock against her and found that she was already incredibly wet. She moaned at the feeling of him rubbing and teasing her before he slammed into her hard. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He fucked her hard and relentlessly against the wall. She was moaning so loud that if anyone was out on the field, they would surely hear her.

"Oh yeah? You like that… don't you? You like being fucked hard." Sebastian said moaning in her ear as he nibbled on it. He pulled out of her and bent her over on her knee. He plunged into her again from behind and twisted her hair and held it all in one hand as he fucked her. She was moaning loudly; loving him taking her roughly.

"Oh...FUCK! You feel so good and so tight, little sister." Sebastian said through his moaning and grunting. He started hitting her g-spot and then she was moaning louder. He could feel her walls clamping down on him so he picked up his pace and moved harder and faster into her. Her body started shaking and she was biting her arm to hold in her scream as she came hard. When he saw she was finished, he could feel that he was close as well and almost ready to cum. He pulled out of her and put his cock in her mouth, making her suck him. He came in her mouth and watched with lust filled eyes as she swallowed his cum. They were both breathing hard as he pulled up his boxers and pants. He then laid next to her on the floor and kissed her softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"A little… but I actually liked it." Clary replied and kissed him.

"Well, good, because I like it rough. Don't be afraid to hurt me when we are having sex." Sebastian said and winked at her.

"I guess I will remember that later when we get home." she said sitting up and putting her underwear back on.

"I can't wait." Sebastian said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his face in the crook of her neck and slowly started kissing her there.

"Don't do that or we will never make it to class." Clary said to him.

"Let's skip." Sebastian says as he sucks hard on her pulse.

"No. Stop it." she said with a little whine. "Lunch will be over soon and then P.E. will start. Someone will find us out here." Clary ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to fix it.

"Fine. I love you. I'll meet you at my car after school." He said as he gave her a lingering kiss and left. She waiting a little bit so no one would see them go out together. She walked out and right into a hard chest. She looked up to say she was sorry but froze. The hard chest was the assistant coach, Jace Herondale (or Coach McHottie as all the girls and some guys call him) who was 19 years old. Izzy didn't say what he looked like other then him being "smoking hot", but she had over heard other girls talking about him. She knew from their description that he had golden blonde hair and golden eyes. He was an athlete and you could tell that by looking at his tan and muscular body. He is freaking gorgeous. For a minute, she forgot to breathe. He was so captivating and it was hard not to get lost in those eyes. Those eyes...which were staring at her chest. He was standing there with his mouth open staring at her boobs. She looked down and gasped. 'OMG! I forgot to button up the front of my dress.' she thought to herself.

"OMG! I'm so sorry." she said buttoning her dress up. "I'm so embarrassed. " she said as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Trust me. You have nothing to be embarrassed of. Your breasts are perfect…I mean...I really loved seeing them…I mean... Oh, God." Coach Herondale said looking flustered. "How old are you? Oh…I'm sorry. What's your name?" he finally asked.

"I'm Clary and I'm 16. I turn 17 in a couple of months…why?" Clary said with smirk on her face at the fact she made coach McHottie a stuttering teenager over her breasts.

"Damn. Why can't you be 18?" he said biting his lip and Clary raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you wish I was 18? Do you want to do naughty things to me?" she said back to him. She just couldn't help herself.

"Did I say that out loud?" he said sounding horrified.

"Yep...Anyways, I've got to go. I'm late for class." she said as she started to walk past him. "But see you at P.E., naughty boy." she said swinging her hips as she walked.

She was on her way to class when Izzy ran up to her. "Clary! What were you doing behind the bleachers with Coach McHottie?" Izzy asked.

"Eww Iz! Isn't he you're cousin? And how do you know where I was? Wait...are you stalking me, Iz?" Clary asked.

"He was by marriage until they got divorced. He's more of a friend of the family whom I never met until last night when he moved in the guest house. So it's not like I grew up with him. That would be gross." Izzy said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah...gross." Clary said looking down at her feet.

"And no. I was not stalking you. I just happened to be coming by and had a great view of the bleachers when I saw you and McHottie coming out of them." Izzy looked at her weird. "OMG! What is that on your neck?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"What…where?" Clary said touching her neck.

"You have a hickey. OMG! You were hooking up with him." Izzy said with a smile. "You little slut! I can't believe you and Coach McHottie were making out…wait..." Izzy looked into Clary's eyes and Izzy's eyes widened. "OMG! You totally had sex with him! You finally lost you v-card and didn't tell me!" Izzy said jumping up and down.

"Shhh…Izzy! God! I don't want the whole school to find out." Clary said giving her the 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"OMG! You have to tell me the details. How did you did you bag the hottie? How was he? Is he big?" Izzy was asking like 20 questions really fast.

"Calm down Izzy. I will talk to you later about it." Clary said not being sure of what she was going to say. Plan one: she could say, 'No. I wasn't hooking up with Coach.' but then she would have to explain who she was really hooking up with. Plan two: She could lie and say she was hooking up with the coach and tell Izzy not to tell anyone and then pretend they broke it off later on.

Yep. She's going with Plan 2. She just hopes Sebastian or the coach doesn't find out. They might get pissed. Especially the coach since he doesn't know they are in a relationship.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yay Jace is here!**

 **Sorry it took so long for an update. Thanks you guys for reading please review.**

 **Shout out to My Beta** **ReadingIsForNerds** **She is awesome! I have her on my Fav Authors list so check out her page read her stories if you haven't yet. I'm Addicted to her stories. I really am. I love my Follow Clonathan Shippers. I will post the next chapter soon like later today or tomorrow.. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 new chapter like I promised**

 **Ch.6**

P.E. was extremely awkward. Clary was in just a sports bra and spandex leggings. All of the boys were eyeing her and giving her winks and whistling every time she stretched. She wasn't used to this much attention from guys. But that isn't why it was awkward. The awkward part was Coach Herondale. He has been staring at her most of the class. Wherever she went, she felt his eyes on her.

"Coach McHottie hasn't kept his eyes off of you the whole class." Izzy says to her.

"I didn't notice." Clary replied.

"Well trust me. He has been watching you the whole time. He has drool on his chin. What in the Angel did you do to him? He looks like he's fallen in love or he's having a stroke. He's too young for the second option so I'm going with he's in love." Izzy said dreamily.

"You can't be serious." Clary huffed.

"No, I totally am. He's looking at you like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." she sighed. "I know because it's the same way Simon looks at me."

"Really? He looks at you like a dog in heat. At least that's what I see." Clary laughed.

Clary then plugs her head phones in her ears and turns on Pandora to drown out her friend. They are running laps and Clary speeds up so she isn't by Izzy or her insane thoughts anymore. She always gets lost in her head when she runs like she does when she is drawing.

*Fake it by Seether*

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah  
[Chorus:]  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite  
And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah  
[Chorus]  
Whoa  
Whoa  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all  
Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah *

She doesn't stop running until she collides with something. She is about to fall when someone's hands reach out and stop her from falling backwards. She looks up and when she sees it's Coach Herondale, she pulls her earbuds out.

"Class is over Clary. I was calling your name but you couldn't hear me." He said looking at her.

"Oh…sorry. When I run, I just get so into it…" she says but he cuts her off.

"It's okay, but have you thought about trying out for track? We could use you. You would come here every morning, Mon-Fri and run. We have meets on Saturdays. Try outs are today, in a little bit actually, but I don't think you need to try out. If you want, you're on the team." he said.

"Really?...I would love to." Clary said surprised and then she realized just how close he was to her. She takes a step back to put some space between them.

"Great. Well...come tomorrow at 6am sharp and bring extra clothes to change into. You can wear that for practice and I will give you the uniform tomorrow. You have to wear the uniform to the meets…which is a shame if you ask me." he said with a smirk as he started to walk off. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Clary." he said over his shoulder and winked at her. She blushed and walked back to the gym to change into her clothes. 'Was the coach flirting with me?' she thought to herself. 'I'm sure he flirts with everyone' Clary thought when what Izzy said came to her mind and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She got dressed and went to her locker where she found Izzy waiting for her.

"So…" Izzy said.

"So…" Clary said mocking her.

"Are you going to tell me?" Izzy asked annoyed.

"Tell you...?" Clary said confused.

"About you and McHottie! Hello? You were late coming back from gym. I know something is going on." Izzy said.

"Fine. I'll tell you…but not here." Clary said looking around at everyone passing by in the hall.

"Come on. We can go to the library. Nobody's there now." Clary said grabbing Izzy's hand and walking to the library.

"Okay, we're here." Izzy said as they stepped in the quiet library. "Now spill!" Izzy demanded. Clary looked around to make sure they were alone. She didn't see anyone. 'Good.' she thought.

"Okay, fine. I'm hooking up with Coach Herondale." Clary said to her friend.

"I knew it! How did it happen? How was he? Are you guys together?" Izzy asked in a rush of questions, practically not breathing.

"Shhh, Izzy…keep your voice down." Clary said running a hand down her face. "Okay. It just happened today. He was checking out my boobs so I decided to kiss him. We ended up behind the bleachers and had sex. Now I'm secretly seeing him. I'm officially on track starting tomorrow so I can spend more time with him." Clary told her. She was amazed at herself for how well she lied. "You can't tell anyone Iz. Not a soul. He can't know you know either. You have to promise me Izzy. He could get in a lot of trouble if anyone were to find out." Clary said imploringly.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." Izzy said in a mocking tone.

"I mean it Isabelle." Clary said seriously. "You have to swear on all of your shoes, may they all burn to ash, if you tell anyone."

"Not my shoes!" Izzy says with horror. "Okay….I swear on my shoes." she finally said.

"Good. Because if you do say anything, I will burn them all." Clary said threateningly to her.

"Promise. I want say a word… cross my heart." Izzy said crossing her heart with her finger as a big smile grew on Izzy's face.

"You little slut." Izzy squalled after a few seconds. "OMG. Dating a college guy. I'm so proud of you." Izzy gushed. "and jealous" she added on in a whining voice. "You have to call me later and tell me all the details." Izzy said.

Clary was starting to get a bad feeling in pit of her stomach as Izzy kept talking. She had a feeling that lying about her and the coach was going to cause a shit storm of more lies and drama. 'What in the hell did I just do?" Clary thought as her friend kept talking as she zoned her out.

 **Author's note**

 **Shout out to my Beta *ReadingIsForNerds* XOXOX**

 *******Okay so please leave a review tell me what you think.*******

 **I'm in the process of writing more chapters for my other stories. I already started Ch.3 on "A Change of Fate" and a new ch. for " Love and Consequences " so I will post them maybe this weekend. Next week I will post a New Ch. For "Deadly Obsession" PROMISE**


End file.
